In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus configured to perform a clean by suctioning foreign materials, e.g., dust together with air using a suction force generated by a fan rotated by a motor, and by collecting the dust by separating the foreign materials contained in the suctioned air from the air.
The vacuum cleaner includes a general vacuum cleaner configured to perform a clean such that a user moves it by directly applying a force and a robot cleaner configured to perform a clean by automatically moving without the user operation.
When the vacuum cleaner performs a clean, the noise is inevitably generated in a process of suctioning and discharging air through a flow path inside the main body.